


Art: "YES! THOR!!!" (NSFW)

by pandora_gold



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Graphic Novel, Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...<br/>ART!!!</p>
  <p>Loki and Thor having some fun<br/>...</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "YES! THOR!!!" (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> So I keep wanting to draw a Thor/Loki graphic novel, or comic, what ever its called, but I am not good at finishing projects, sooooo, here is a quick one page drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
>  
> 
> [X-posted at my LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/34189.html)


End file.
